Ich komme mit dir mit! A Crossroad Story
by Bettina21
Summary: Auf einem Rockkonzert treffen sich Rory und Jess wieder. Sie willigt ein mit ihm mit zu kommen. Wie werden es die Personen in Stars Hollow aufnehmen? Und wird Rory auf der Fahrt Spaß haben? Was wird passieren? [Literati?]
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

„Kaffee!", schrie eine hübsche junge Frau mit gewellten schwarzbraunen Haaren und einem wunderschönen Aussehen.

„Lorelai, du bist nicht einmal ganz im meinem Laden, schon schreist du nach mir!", regte sich der Dienerbesitzer, Luke, auf.

Lorelai hatte sich inzwischen auf einen Hocker am Tresen gesetzt und betrachtete sehnsüchtig die Kaffeekanne:

„Ich schreie nicht nach dir Luke sondern nach dem Kaffee, du weißt ich brauche ihn, ich bin Mss. Kaffee, mein Leben besteht nur aus Kaffee, also gib mir endlich meinen Kaffee!"

Wieder einmal ließ sich Luke weich kriegen und schenkte Lorelai den Kaffee in die Tasse ein.

Sekunden später kam ihre Tochter Rory mit ihrer besten Freundin in das Cafè. Lane war total aufgeregt und schmiedete innerlich Pläne, im Gegensatz zu Rory, die locker ein Buch in ihrer linken Hand hielt.

„He, ihr, was ist los?", fragte Lorelai, die das auffällige Verhalten von Lane mitbekommen hatte.

„Ein Konzert!", verkündete Lane voller Freude.

„Es gibt viele Konzerte, in China, Europa, Australien, ich hab auch schon gehört, dass sie Konzerte in Kanada spielen.", lies Lorelai wieder einen Spruch los.

Luke hörte nur angestrengt zu.

„Lane möchte gerne auf das Konzert in Hardfort gehen, dort spielt Simple Plan!", erklärte Rory ihrer Mutter.

„Simple Plan, ich liebe Simple Plan, aber meine Mutter, Mrs. Kim, sie wird mich nicht hingehen lassen, aber ich habe schone in super Alibi, ich bin mit euch auf einer Kirchenveranstaltung für junge Leute, nicht, dass sie sagen könnte, Eine Kirchenveranstaltung, da werde ich auch mitgehen, nein, es ist nur für Jugendliche und wir werden so tun als ob wir hinfahren, fahren aber zu Simple Plan, so einen guten Einfall hatte ich noch nie", berichtete Lane ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

„Ich würde schon dort hinfahren, wenn ich damit Lane eine Freude mache!", sagte Rory und lächelte.

Jetzt schaltete sich Luke ein:

„Du willst sie doch nicht auf ein Rockkonzert lassen!"

Lorelai grinste: „Ich liebe Rockkonzerte!"

Der Konzertabend 

„Du siehst super aus, Rory!", sagte Lorelai und betrachtete ihre Tochter noch einmal von oben bis unten.

„Danke und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?", fragte Rory noch einmal etwas Enttäuschend.

„Nein, Schatz, ich kann nicht, ich habe noch so viel im Inn zu erledigen", sprach Lorelai niedergeschlagen, „Jetzt müsst ihr euch aber beeilen und stell dass Auto möglichst weit weg von der Konzerthalle, man weiß nie, was für Raudies da umherstreifen und widerwillig alles zerstören."

Rory nickte noch mal und ging dann raus zu ihrem Wagen. Dort wartete Lane schon auf

sie.

„Warum bist du schon da?", fragte Rory verblüfft.

„ ich musste mich noch umziehen, auf den öffentlichen Toiletten, ich meine ich kann doch nicht mit Rockergewand aus dem Haus gehen und sagen, ich bin auf einer Kirchenveranstaltung.", erklärte Lane und setzte sich gleich wie Rory ins Auto.

Keine Stunde später stiegen sie auf einem großen Parkplatz in Hardford aus.

Im Auto hatten sie schon einige Songs von Simlpe Plan gehört um sich auf den Abend vor zu bereiten.

Rory machte noch einen kurzen und schnellen Check, ob alles so funktioniert hatte, wie geplant:

„Karten?"

„Da!", antwortete Lane und zeigte sie Rory.

„Taschen mit Geld?"

„Da!"

„Autoschlüssel?"

„Hast du in der Hand!"

„Gut!", sagte Rory und schmiss sie in die Tasche, „Passende Rockerklamotten?"

„O.k.!"

„Alibi für dich?"

„Perfekt!"

„Spaß?"

„Werden wir bestimmt haben und jetzt lass uns los, wir müssen noch den Bus erwischen damit wir zur Konzerthalle kommen", beendete Lane den Check und rannte los, als sie den Bus schon um die Ecke biegen sah, hinter ihr Rory.

Das Konzert war der Hammer und sie hatten schon über eine Stunde gespielt.

Lane war total glücklich und Rory stand mit einem Lächeln neben ihr.

„Wow, einfach klasse", schrie Lane Rory zu.

Die Musik war so laut, dass man nicht einmal sein eigenes Wort verstand, Rory nickte nur. Dann deutete sie ihrer Freundin, dass sie schnell etwas zum Trinken holen ging. Rory drehte sich um, um den Getränkestand zu suchen und da stand er.

Er,… Jess Mariano.

Sie war wie versteinert. Gefühle, Gedanken und Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch, gute wie auch schlechte.

Sehr viel schlechte, er hatte sie ohne ein Wort verlassen, und dann kam er wieder zurück sagte zu ihr, dass er sie liebt und dann verschwindet er wieder, um im nächsten Augenblick wieder zu kommen, um sie zu über reden, dass sie mit ihm käme.

Jess hatte sie in dem Moment auch bemerkt und seine braunen wunderschönen Augen blickte zu ihr.

Plötzlich löste sie sich aus der Erstarrung, leise flüsterte sie „nein" und finga n zu laufen, nicht zu Jess, nein, einfach weg.

Doch Jess rannte ihr nach.

„Wieso machte er das, wieso?", dachte Rory sich immer wieder und blickte zurück.

Immer wieder formte dich das Wort, „warte" auf Jess Mund, doch durch die laute Musik konnte es man nicht verstehen.

Rory war nun aus der Konzerthalle gestürmt und lief ein paar Straßen weiter, hinter ihr noch immer Jess.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, ihr fehlte die Puste und die Ausdauer dafür, aber auch Jess schnappte nach Luft.

Nun standen die zwei in etwas 3 Meter Entfernung von einander auf einer einsamen Straße irgendwo in Hardford. Einige Minuten sahen sie sich nur an still an, dann endlich fragte Rory:

„Warum tust du das?"

Jess antwortete nicht und Rory wurde wütenden, sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und fragte noch einmal:

„Warum tust du das?"

„Ich…. ich ..weiß nicht…", antwortete Jess jetzt etwas Schockierend, aber mit einer Stimme mit Gefühl, er sprach weiter, „Warum läufst du immer davon?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Rory nicht gerechnet. Sie sah weg, sah auf die Straße, in dieser waren ein paar kleine Risse.

„Du weißt es wohl auch nicht, wieso sollte ich dann wissen, warum ich dir nachrenne?", redete Jess und ging einen schritt nach vorne.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst, meinst du das ehrlich?", fragte Rory, ihr Blick war noch immer auf den Asphalt gerichtet.

Jess zögerte keinen Moment und sagte: „Ja, und wenn es das einzige ist, was ich ehrlich meine, ich liebe dich Rory und mein Angebot steht noch immer, komm mit mir!"

Rory sah auf, er meinte es wirklich ehrlich und vielleicht war es auch der Grund dafür, dass er ihr nachrannte, aber ist das auch der Grund warum sie wegrannte, vielleicht liebte sie Jess auch, vielleicht war es der Grund, vielleicht wollte sie sich nicht verletzten, indem sie einfach nicht sagte, dass sie Jess liebte, vielleicht war es das. Sie sah in Jess Augen, doch dann drehte sie sich abrupt um.

Was sie jetzt zu sehen bekam, war ein Filmplakat. Es war irgendein Film über Crossroads, ein Film wo ein Mädchen mit einem Jungen mitfuhr. sie standen wie Rory und Jess auf der Straße und über dem Mädchen waren die Wörter „Ich komme mit dir mit!", geschrieben. Es war wie ein Zeichen, wie ein Hilfestoß! Rory drehte sich wieder um. Sie lächelte, was Jess etwas verwirrte. Eine Träne rannte über Rorys Wange, es fiel ihr schwer, aber dennoch leicht, sie wusste, Jess würde sie nicht mehr verletzten, er würde nicht mehr wegrennen und ihr Mund bildete folgende Wörter:

„Ich komme mit dir mit!"


	2. Chapter 2

So, ab diesem Kapitel wird die Story in Rorys Sichtweise geschrieben, man kann sich dann besser in den Charakter einfühlen! 

**2.**

„Was?", war Jess' Antwort auf meinem Satz.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, war das wirklich wahr?

Er sah verwirrt aus, sein Gesicht bestand aus einem Teil Freude und einem Teil des Verwirrt seins.

„Ja!", ich nickte, „Ich komme mit dir mit!"

Wahrscheinlich wahr ich mir noch nicht im Klaren, dass mich meine Mum zerreisen würde, Lane davon noch überhaupt nichts wusste und ich einfach so mal meinem Ex-Freund vertraute.

Doch irgendwie kam es mir richtig vor, als würde es einfach so sein müssen und als würde es mir in meinem weiteren Leben helfen.

Jess löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Wow, ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll!", sprach Jess und ging noch weiter auf mich zu.

Wir standen jetzt schon fast ganz gegenüber, uns trennte nur noch cirka einen Meter.

Automatisch trat ich zurück. Vielleicht vertraute ich ihm noch nicht ganz.

Wahrscheinlich dachte ich viel zu viel darüber nach und darum sagte ich auch:

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Jess! Wir sind hier auf einem Rockkonzert, meine Freundin ist noch da drinnen, wie sollte sie nach Hause kommen, wenn ich jetzt einfach mitkommen würde und ich glaube auch kaum, dass ich ohne Gepäck so mitfahren würde."

Ich ging. Die Straße entlang wo ich gekommen war.

Jess stand noch immer da.

Ich hoffte er würde etwas sagen, er würde nach mir rufen, mich zurück halten, mich fragen, was jetzt los war, ob ich spinnen würde und ihn einfach so stehen lassen ohne einer richtigen Antwort.

Ich wurde immer langsamer, denn es kam nichts.

Wieso konnte Jess Mariano nicht einmal den Mund aufbringen.

Ich seufzte leise und nahm wieder meine normale Schrittschnelle ein.

Ich war beleidigt.

Hatte ich mich wirklich so getäuscht, hatte geglaubt er meinte es ernst, doch anscheinend machte nicht ich einen Rückzieher, sondern er.

Plötzlich hörte ich schnelle Schritte hinter mir und dann Rufe:

„Rory, warte!"

Er kniff also doch nicht, er meinte es wirklich ehrlich.

Ich blieb stehen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, doch sobald ich mich umdrehte, war es verschwunden. Ich wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass ich mich freute, ich wollte cool und gelassen wirken.

Jess war einige Meter hinter mir, doch Sekunden später stand er wieder vor mir.

„Wann bist du fertig, wann kann ich dich abholen?", fragte er schnell, in der Annahme ich würde ihn wieder eine plausible Erklärung für ein späteres Mitkommen erzählen.

Ich antwortete klar und kurz:

„In zwei Tagen, in Stars Hollow, dann habe ich alles geregelt."

Er nickte nur kurz und sagte dann schnell:

„Ja.. du kannst wieder zurück zu deiner Freundin gehen, ich meine, wenn du willst kannst du es tun, du kannst auch hier bleiben, also…."

Ich grinste kurz, es war witzig Jess irgendetwas daherreden zu sehen.

„Nein, ich gehe wieder zurück zu Lane, sie wird sich sicher schon sorgen machen", sprach ich, machte auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte zurück zur Konzerthalle.

Ich war mir noch immer nicht im Klaren, was ich getan hatte, ich würde in zwei Tagen mit Jess irgendwo hinreisen, weiß Gott wo und das alles nur, weil ich glaubte ihn zu lieben? Irgendetwas war wohl in mir gefahren, um so einen Leichtsinn zu begehen.

Laute Musik kam mir entgegen und eine aufgebrachte Lane:

„Rory, da bist du ja, ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht!"

„Tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte ich mich und lächelte sie an, „Komm lass und rein gehen und uns das Konzert weiter genießen!"

„Ok!", redete sie, doch sie war sich immer noch unsicher, „Wirklich alles klar bei dir?"

„Sicher!", log ich. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte ich eben gerade einen Fehler begannen….

_1. Tag vor der Abreise_

Wir sind etwa so um 4 Uhr nach Hause gekommen. Ich hatte großen Spaß, denn ich wusste nicht wann ich wieder mit Lane so viel Spaß haben werde.

Ich habe ihr nichts von meinen Plänen erzählt und ich finde das war auch gut so, sie hätte sich sorgen um mich gemacht und dann wäre der ganze Abend in die Hose gegangen.

Zu Hause angekommen zog ich mich aus, zog mir meinen Pyjama an und legte mich ins Bett.

Ich war müde, dennoch konnte ich nicht schlafen.

War es wirklich richtig mit Jess mit zugehen?

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich holte von meinem Schreibtisch eine Stück Papier und einen Stift.

Meine Pro & Contra Liste wurde lang, vor allem weil das Contra überwiegte, doch irgendwie beachtete ich die rechte Spalte des Zettels nicht.

Ich konzentrierte mich eher auf den einzigen Punkt der Pro Seite:

„Ich gehe mit, weil ich Jess vielleicht liebe!"

Das Vielleicht hatte ich öfter als 3 mal unterstrichen, während ich auf weitere Ergänzung dieser Seite nach dachte.

Mir fielen nur blöde Sachen ein, wie: ‚Weil ich gerade Ferien habe' oder ‚Ich könnte Spaß haben'

Das waren nicht wirklich plausible Gründe.

Wieder einmal seufzte ich leise und legte den Zettel mit dem Stift auf den Boden.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte ich zu Schlafen, es war schon 5 Uhr morgens.

Ich machte meine Augen zu, doch ich hielt es nicht lange aus, schon musste ich sie wieder aufmachen.

War es wegen Jess? oder der Tatsache, dass ich zu viel Red Bull getrunken hatte?

Ich setzte mich wieder auf, holte die Liste wieder hervor und drehte den Zettel um.

Oben schrieb ich:

‚Was ich alles mitnehmen muss:'

Es war nicht falsch vorher aufzuschreiben, was man brauchen würde, wenn man mit jemand einen Road Trip macht.

Ich schrieb bis halb sieben, immer wieder fielen mir Dinge ein, die ich brauchte, doch Strich manche Sachen wieder aus.

Man konnte doch nicht so viel mitnehmen.

Es musste schlicht sein, ok, beim Gewand konnte man ein bisschen mehr einpacken, doch sonst…

Ich hörte Schritte, sie kamen von der Treppe, ich schmiss den Zettel und den Stift auf den Boden, legte mich schnell hin und tat so als ob ich schlafen würde.

Meine Zimmertür ging langsam auf und das Gesicht meiner Mum lugte hervor.

„Schatz, bist du schon wach, ich habe ein Geräusch gehört?", fragte sie leise.

Ich regte mich in meinem Bett, rieb mir verschlafen die Augen, tat so als ob ich gähnte und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Mum, ich hab gerade so gut geschlafen."

Jetzt öffnete sie die Tür ganz, ein heller Lichtstrahl drang ins Zimmer und erhellte den Raum.

Mein Gewand lag noch immer irgendwo verstreut im Zimmer. Ich war wohl so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht geachtet hatte, wie ich die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte.

Sie waren total durcheinander, trotzdem ließen sie kein Licht hinein.

Ich setzte mich auf, schob nicht merkbar, den Zettel unters Bett und fragte:

„Wie spät ist es denn schon?"

Lorelai war jetzt ganz im Zimmer und setzte sich neben mich.

„Halb sieben", sie sagte das, als wäre es schon ziemlich spät, „Wie war das Konzert? Hattest du Spaß?"

Ich war wieder putz munter und lächelte:

„Es war super, Simple Plan sind wirklich eine coole Band mit tollen Liedern und alles."

„Das freut mich!", antwortete sie.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie schon angezogen war, ihre Haare schon perfekt saßen und sie sogar schon etwas Make-Up trug.

„Willst du irgendwo hin?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Ja, frühstücken, zu Luke, kommst du mit oder willst du weiter schlafen?", fragte sie gelassen, weil sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich komme mit, du hast mich total aus dem Schlaf gerissen", log ich sie an.

Was war mit mir los, ich konnte ja sonst alles mit meiner Mum bereden, wieso klappte es jetzt nicht. War es, weil sie Jess nicht mochte und wollte ich einfach nichts erzählen? Wollte ich das als Geheimnis hüten?

Aber ich musste es ihr sagen, entweder heute oder morgen, am besten heute, doch wie sollte ich es anstellen? Würde sie mich gehen lassen?


	3. Chapter 3

Am Anfang möchte ich mich bei meinen 2. Leserinnen bedanken, die meine FF mitverfolgend! Danke! Udn hier kommt ein weiterer Teil... ------------------------------ 

**3.**

_vor dem Luke's_

„Schneller Rory, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät!", sagte Lorelai, nahm meine Hand und rannte los.

Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Erst stand sie so früh auf, musste mich sogar aufwecken und jetzt rannten wir.

Ich blieb abrupt stehen. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Ich fragte danach:

„Was war da gestern zwischen dir und Luke?"

Entweder war sie total verliebt oder etwas wirklich wichtiges war heute im Gange.

Aber das ich davon nichts wusste?

Lorelai sah mich nur verdutzt an:

„Was ich und Luke?", wollte sie wissen, „Wie kommst du darauf? Und nein, ich gehe nur zu Luke, weil sich dort alle treffen."

Was hieß das schon wieder?

Aber wirklich von weitem sah ich eine Menschenmaße im Diner stehen.

Lorelai nahm wieder meine Hand und wir kamen luftschnappend vor dem Luke's an.

Wir gingen rein und Mum fragte gleich:

„Hab ich was verpasst, ist es schon vorbei?"

„Nein! Es müsste gleich los gehen!", redete Babette und schielte immer wieder nach draußen.

Ich stand noch immer an der Tür, Luke war nicht zu sehen.

Was war hier verdammt noch mal los?

„Was machen wir dann noch hier drinnen?", fragte Lorelai und ging auf die Tür zu, „Komm Rory geh nach draußen!"

Ich stand einfach nur da. War man einen Abend mal nicht da, schon wusste man von nichts mehr.

Fast die ganze Stars Hollow Gemeinde kam auf mich zu.

Ich fühlte mich zerdrückt, als die Personen nach draußen drängten.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, so ließ ich mich einfach hinaus drücken.

Lorelai sah auf die Uhr.

„Wo bleibt er bloß?", fragte sie sich selbst.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Flugzeug näher kommen.

Alle starrten nach oben und ich tat es ihnen gleich.

Es war eines der roten Flugzeuge, die hinter sich immer ein Transparent herziehen.

Ich las:

„Lulu, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich sah nach unten.

War Lulu da?

Ich erblickte sie in der ersten Reihe.

Kirk hatte sich vor ihr hingekniet und eine kleine Schachtel aus der Hosentasche gezogen.

Er öffnete es langsam und man konnte einen goldenen Ring erkennen.

Laut bejahte Lulu Kirks Antrag und alle Klatschten.

Ich musste lächeln, als Kirk ihr den ring an den Finger steckte und sie umarmte.

Im gleichem Moment kam meine Mum zu mir:

„Es hat sich ausgezahlt so früh auf zu stehen!", sprach sie und grinste mich an.

„Es ist doch etwas sehr früh, konnte er das nicht auf den Nachmittag verschieben?", fragte ich.

„Also, erstens, wahrscheinlich hätte er das dann nicht mehr ausgehalten und zweitens, der Flieger konnte nicht später", beantwortete Lorelai meine frage.

Ich hatte nicht gerechnet, dass sie das wusste und darum sah ich etwas verwirrt drein.

„Kirk hat gestern mit Babette geredet und Babette hat dann mit mir geredet, ich habe dann mit Luke geredete und jetzt sieh ins Diner!", sprach Lorelai und zeigte ins Cafè.

In diesem waren Bänder und Schleifen, so wie Luftballons und etwas zu Essen hergerichtet. Luke war gerade dabei, die Teller auf die Tische zu stellen.

„Wow, das hast du für Lulu und Kirk gemacht?", fragte ich, als alle wieder ins Diner spazierten, Lulu und Kir voraus, die ein sehr glückliches Gesicht hatten.

Lorelai nickte.

„Und sie sehen so glücklich aus!", stellte ich fest und umarmte meine Mum.

Sie war wirklich die beste Mutter auf der ganzen Welt, doch würde sie mich auch gehen lassen?

Ich ging früher von der Feier nach Hause, ich konnte meiner Mum nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, ohne das mir fast die Tränen kamen.

Ich wollte es ihr sagen, sagen das ich morgen am Abend von Jess abgeholt werde und mit ihm durch die Welt fahre. Doch ich konnte es nicht.

Es waren auch zu viele Menschen hier. Ich wollte nicht das alle davon erfahren, nur meine Mum sollte davon wissen und….

„Dean!", sagte ich.

nein, Dean sollte nicht davon erfahren, er stand nur gerade an der Tür. Was wollte er hier? Und wie ist er hier rein gekommen?

„He, die Tür stand etwas offen und ich bin einfach rein gegangen, ich wollte dich sehen, du warst so schnell verschwunden!", erklärte er.

Ich lächelte etwas. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich.

„Danke, aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung!", sprach ich, stand vom Bett auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Er nickte mit den Kopf.

„Was ich noch sagen wollte…", fing Dean an, hörte dann aber auf.

„Was?", wollte ich wissen.

Was wollte er wirklich hier? Er sollte lieber zu seiner Frau nach Hause gehen.

„Ich…. nein, es…. es läuft nicht gerade… gut in meiner Ehe!", stotterte Dean zusammen und blickte zu Boden.

„Ja?", fragte ich wieder nach.

Was konnte ich dafür, dass er Probleme hat. Ich hatte meine eigenen Probleme, Probleme denen anderen Schmerzen bereiten würden. Doch ich musste mit Jess mit gehen. Es war wie eine Prophezeiung.

Dean fing wieder an zu reden und ich beendete meinen Gedankengang:

„Einerseits ist es wegen ihr, sie bringt mich zur Weißglut, aber andererseits ist es auch wegen mir…"

„Warum wegen dir?"

Er sah mir in die Augen und sprach:

„Rory, ich liebe dich noch immer!"

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten, ich grinste, schüttelte aber dabei den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich fing an zu lachen, was für Dean das Todesurteil war. Doch ich lachte nicht wegen ihm, ich lachte, weil ich nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Dean, Jess, Dean, Jess,… immer war es das gleiche Spiel, immer wieder musste ich mich entscheiden.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich Dean noch immer liebte, irgendetwas sagte mir ergreife die Chance und küss ihn endlich. Die andere Seite war für Jess und der Weg durch das Land.

Meine Gedanken waren außer Kontrolle geraten.

Dean blickte mich nur schräg an.

Ich lachte noch immer, dachte aber immer noch nach.

Mein Lachen verschwand und ich blickte in Deans Augen und fragte:

„Meinst du das ernst?"

Es war eine ernste Frage, sie war nicht lustig oder lächerlich. Ich meinte sie ernst und Dean würde mir auch eine ernste Antwort bringen.

Er blickte mich an, als würde er sagen was er dachte:

„Ja, ich liebe dich, Rory!"

Plötzlich bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Die Gefühle machten Purzelbäume. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Ich stand jetzt vor ihm und küsste ihn.

Meine Lippen auf seine.

Eins.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er seine um meine Hüfte.

Es war wie eine Gedankenpause.

Ich dachte nicht mehr, ich tat es einfach.

Langsam bewegten wir uns aufs Bett zu.

Er legte mich sanft darauf und küsste mich noch immer.

Ich war daran sein Hemd auf zu Knöpfen, auch er machte sich an meine Bluse dran.

Wie es kommen musste, war es geschehen, ich schlief mit einem verheirateten Mann, den ich ab morgen eine Weile nicht sehen würde.

Erst nach dem Akt, schaltete sich mein Gehirn ein.

Ich bereute jeden Atemzug der letzten zwanzig Minuten.

Wie sollte ich das alles Mum erklären ohne sie zu verletzten?

Dean war schon seit einer Ewigkeit verschwunden und ich lag wach in meinem Bett. Der Mond leuchtete durch die Vorhänge und ich weinte.

Ich wusste, ich hatte einen Fehler begangen, ich wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.

Tränen rannen über meine schneeweißen Wangen.

Ich bereute, bereute alles,

Nach einer Weile schlief ich tränenüberströmt ein……


End file.
